Shin-chan, please don't become a serial killer
by BurgerkingCumberdoodle
Summary: Takao has a nightmare in which Midorima is a serial killer with momma issues and he is his next victim. midotaka oneshot


_**Disclaimer: still don't own anything unfortunately**_

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" _what?_

"Then do you want me to walk by again" _such cheesy pick-up lines. Why had he fallen for them? He should have known something was wrong._

"Want to spend the night at my place?" _No_ "yes I would love to Shin-chan" _had he lost his mind._ _What was he doing, he only just met the man_.

And now he was paying the price for his foolish actions, strapped to a bed in a sound proof basement. The basement of the serial killer three pointer.

Three pointer was said to have been a basketball player because of the way his victims were found, placed in three point position. He would pick up his victims from bars. Always women though, never men. Rumours had it that the killer was looking for his mother who had run out on him when he was just a baby. He had never believed to become a victim of the madmen himself. And speaking of the devil the green haired pretty boy came walking down the stairs.

"Ah, I see you have finally come around. Good I wanted you present for this." With that he walks over to the large table in the corner which Takao hadn't noticed before. He turns around, absolutely not wanting to know what the other male is looking for. Only when he hears the loud drilling sound does he turn around. The green haired boy is trying out his tools, deciding which one would end Takao in the slowest and most painful way possible no doubt. But he can't let that happen.

"N-ne Shin-chan" he curses his voice for quivering but there is nothing he can do take it back now. Midorima turns around, a scalpel in his left hand and a knife in the other. Takao gulps. He has to be strong now. Say the right thing or he could actually die. "Why don't we talk for a bit? Or maybe listen to oha asa together? You told me you like…" the rest of the sentence gets stuck in his throat when he sees Midorima's psychotic smile and unwanted tears stream down his face. He is going to die. He just knows it. There is no one who can safe him now. The only person who would ever go to those lengths to safe him being the one who has put him in this situation.

Wait what? That's not right. He doesn't know this person. He only met him a few hours ago. Right?

"Do not look so surprised. I know you want me you sick bastard." Midorima growled taking a step closer to his bed. Tears streamed down Takao's face again. Why did it hurt so much to hear the green haired teen say that? And why wasn't he denying it? "Do not think I have not noticed you looking at my arse all night." While saying that he turned around and slapped said arse. If it hadn't been his life hanging on a thin thread Takao would probably have laughed at the out of character move.

When the man once again made a move forwards, this time accompanied by the drilling sound Takao knew he had to think of something. And fast. So when the man was only a meter away he did the first thing he could think of. He sang.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down." the drilling sound stopped and Midorima's eyes widened.

"London Bridge is falling down my fair lady."

"What are you doing?" he spluttered trying to make sense out of his victim's strange behaviour. Takao gulped.

"I'm singing for you Shin-chan. I'm sorry it's so childish but it's the only song I can recall. My mother used to sing it to me before sending me off to sleep." Takao smiled at the thought of his mother's smiling face. Even at a time like this the memory of his mother's smiling face was enough to bring a smile upon his own face.

"Could you continue please?" Midorima whispered as he lowered the drilling machine and sat cross-legged on the bed. Takao smiled, although a bit wavering.

"Build it up with wood and clay. Wood and clay. Wood and clay.

Build it up with wood and clay my fair lady."

After the first three couplets Midorima laid down on the mattress, curling into himself and after the fifth he had fallen asleep. To be sure Takao continued to sing until he had finished the song. He smiled down upon the sleeping green haired teen. He looked so innocent. However Takao knew he was anything but innocent and his eyes were already looking for any object which could help him escape. Of course he would first have to crawl out of bed without waking Midorima.

But then he would still have to find the keys to the door since there was no way Midorima had left it open. So first things first he crawled to the sleeping boy, hand ready to search his pockets. Fortunately for him Midorima was a heavy sleeper. He finally found the keys in the pocket off his jacket and slipped out of the bed. When the shackles, he hadn't realised were around his foot, hit the floor he looked up startled. But Midorima seemed to have not heard a thing. He soon figured out which off the keys fit the lock and freed himself from the shackles.

The door turned out to be a problem. He found the key easily since it was the biggest one on the ring but he hadn't realised the squeaking sound it made when it opened. Midorima immediately bolted upright and with a murderous glare turned to him, jumping up from the bed. Takao sprinted towards the front door but too late he realized he actually had no idea where he was running to. It turned out towards the bedroom.

He had no time to turn around and flee because suddenly a heavy weight slammed into his back and he toppled over onto the bed. Midorima pinned his hands above his head, tying them to the headboard with rope which had materialise from thin air.

"So you wanted to play mother right?" Midorima growled as he gave a strong pull on the rope. Takao was crying freely now. It were his last minutes anyway why not throw his pride in the wind. "Well then mother, I want a bit of your milk." And with that his pants were pulled down and Midorima lowered his head. Takao sobbed and even though he knew it made absolutely no sense at all he still yelled for his precious person to come and safe him.

"Shin-chan!"

He bolted upright, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. A nightmare? Takao sighted. It had looked so real. And then he remembered. Some of it had been real. Basketball practice, or better yet, the lack thereof had told him something was really off. Otsubo-senpai had been the one to break the news to him. Shin-chan's mother had passed away in a car accident that morning. Takao had run out of practice and straight to Shin-chan's home. It had taken him two hours to get passed the police and even then he could only see Shin-chan from his window. So in short, Shin-chan, his Shin-chan was hurting and he hadn't even spoken to him yet. He had tried to call all night but the miracle didn't pick up. He had called all night to the point where he must have fallen asleep.

Flares of his dream were slowly coming back to him and he suddenly couldn't stay in bed any longer. Feeling suffocated under the blankets. His legs did the rest, as soon as he stepped out of bed his legs brought him to stand under Shin-chan's window. The same place he had stood before and where there was still light even though it was 4 in the morning. This time he didn't wait for the miracle to pick up the phone or see him standing there but instead started to climb towards the window.

He could see Shin-chan clearly now. The bespectacled boy sat on the ground staring intently at the wall in front of him. Takao knocked and Midorima jumped at least Murasakibara's height into the air. When he turned to the window he could see that Midorima's eyes were red and puffy. His heart aced and he wanted nothing more than to pull the boy close to him and take all off the pain away. The window opened and Midorima snapped at him.

"Takao what are you doing here?" He took that as an invitation and climbed into the room. If Midorima had wanted him to leave he wouldn't even have opened the window. As soon as his feet hit the ground he flew into the shooter's arms. The latter looked completely stunned for a moment but soon returned the embrace clutching Takao to his chest.

"Shin-chan please don't become a serial killer." Midorima froze and pushed the boy away from him.

"Hà?!"

"Just say it please! I… you… in my dream… you were-" even though there was not one coherent sentence in his babbling Midorima immediately knew what had happened and his gaze softened a bit. He slowly nodded and Takao sighted in relief. He immediately pulled Midorima into his arms again and to his surprise

He didn't try to pull away.

"Gomen Shin-chan, I wanted to come earlier but there were some… complications." Midorima, who hadn't moved since he had embraced him for the second time now put his arms around Takao's waist and pulled him closer. Takao felt Midorima bury his face in his shoulder and softly stroked the boys emerald hair. When they pulled away Midorima had composed himself again and it broke Takao's heart.

"Why? Why do you still feel the need to keep up your shields when you're with me?" Midorima's face quivered a bit and he could see a sad smile marring his partners face.

"I will break if I don't." He explained in a soft voice. Takao reached up and cupped his face.

"Then I will put you back together again" and when he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss he could already feel the tears leaking from his eyes. He pulled the green haired giant with him to the bed and wrapped his arms securely around his waist. The boy immediately curled up into his chest and Takao wrapped the rest of his body around his Shin-can's. Midorima had begun to sob uncontrollably now and all Takao could do was pull him even closer and whisper comforting words in his ear.

When he eventually calmed down enough to talk he looked up with wet glassy eyes.

"T-tell me about your dream" he requests and Takao, being a sucker for those big emerald eyes, gave in.

"And then?" Midorima asks worryingly "how did you escape?"

"I sang you a lullaby." Takao whispers as he strokes Midorima's hair soothingly. When he opens his mouth and sings Midorima freezes and he looks at him in surprise. Slowly he starts to relax again and when Takao starts to sing the sixth couplet he even yawns while humming along. When the raven haired finishes and Midorima snuggles closer into the warmth of his chest he can't help the cheeky smile spreading across his face.

"Does Shin-chan like my voice?" A flush which made the colour of akashi's hair look like a washed sheet spread across his face.

"Of course not you idiot" Takao looked at him in mock hurt but from the inside he was jumping up and down. Finally he was beginning to recognize his tsundre boyfriend. He stood up, or at least tried to.

"Shin-chan! That really hurt my feelings. "He whined but he stopped death in his tracks and his eyes grew wide when Midorima wrapped his arms around his waist again preventing him from leaving.

"Don't" Midorima whispered "please don't go?" Seeing his boyfriend like this send another ache through his heart and he felt his own tears stream down his face.

"Please don't ever leave me." Midorima whispered again and then hiccups hiding his face in Takao's stomach. "I don't think I would survive it if you would" Takao shakes his head viciously and pulls Midorima, if possible, even closer. Telling him with actions that he isn't planning on ever leaving the greenette's side.


End file.
